kuragehimefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 30. Deception
Teaser Trouble in the neighborhood inspires Tsukimi to work harder. Shuu decides to invite Tsukimi to a party. The Amars show no respect for privacy. Kuranosuke tries to prevent Shuu and Tsukimi from crossing paths but instead Shuu's eyes are finally opened. Summary Back at home, Kuranosuke frets over telling Tsukimi that he thinks she's cute. Tsukimi lies awake, believing that Kuranosuke had told her a sweet lie that went too far. In the morning she is woken up by Mayaya and Banba announcing that Juon Mejiro made the new logo. The two Amars are very excited by the progress and set out to make Jellyfish stationary. They arrive to find that the store is no more, and talk with the saddened owner about his wife selling the property to Global Create. Mayaya frets over the owner's betrayal, but he tells her to take a look around. She finally sees that properties all around the neighborhood have been sold and are either under construction or set to be demolished. Amamizukan is located in the middle of the site, and Inari is under pressure at work to get it purchased. She resolves to fly to Korea and personally go after Chiyoko. Tsukimi is sent to go witness the stationary store down the road being leveled, the reality of the danger their building is in hits her hard as well. The Amars are at a heightened level of panic, trying to create the Jellyfish brand to save Amamizukan. A phone call from Chiyoko to Chieko letting her know that she will be meeting with Global Create in Korea doesn't help. Tsukimi runs to the Koibuchi mansion to beg Kuranosuke to help her make the dresses. Meanwhile, in the Diet Building, Koibuchi Sr. and the Prime Minister ask Shuu if his relationship is in trouble since the developer hasn't responded to the party invite. Shuu protests that he's not even in a relationship with Inari, but is barely able to get a word in edgewise. Still, they figure out there's someone else he wants to invite so they urge him to invite the other girl. At Amamizukan, Shuu completely flummoxed to encounter a stressed out Mayaya, Chieko and Banba. He tries repeatedly to explain why he is there and is aghast when the Amars tear open his invite for Tsukimi and all plan to go to his father's party. Kuranosuke walks in carrying his mannequin, surprised to see Shuu. Blushing, Shuu explains that he wanted to see Tsukimi about something, and Kuranosuke starts shouting that he can't. Still shouting, Kuranosuke states that Tsukimi is in awakened mode due to the crisis and they'll be back to square one if Tsukimi sees Shuu. Tsukimi enters, carrying dresses and material. Shuu and Tsukimi see each other despite Kuranosuke trying to prevent it. Tsukimi petrifies, but Kuranosuke literally slaps her out of it, berating them all for their tendency to turn to stone while their enemies continue to make progress. The Amars beg Tsukimi to make the dresses, but she doubts herself. In her mind, she asks her mother if someone like her can really do something like that. Shuu, finally putting two and two together, tells her that she can definitely do it. Kuranosuke stares at him and Tsukimi turns and looks at Shuu, wide-eyed. "I just finally figured it out," he says, smiling. "You're Tsukimi-san."Princess Jellyfish manga Kodansha (2-in-1 Edition): Volume 6, Chapter 30, Page 214-215 In the car, Hanamori warns Shuu away from a woman who would deceive with make-up. Blushing, Shuu declares that Tsukimi is cute even without it. Tsukimi gets right back to working with determined energy while Kuranosuke berates Mayaya and Banba for their cheap envelope choices. Meanwhile, Inari is also determined as she disembarks in Korea. Characters in Order of Appearance Quotes Trivia *Both this chapter and the previous one end with one of the Koibuchi brothers calling Tsukimi cute. References Category:Manga Category:Volume 6